Sleeping Beauty
by purehimesama
Summary: Sleeping beauty has something within her, over shadowing her. Now, Even a 2 year-old child is involve with all of these. Ayako's gotten angrier to Naru. Madoka started to get scared. The mystery of their previous case has not been solved.
1. Sleep

Madoka POV.

Imagine yourself inside a white room, with white curtains and an open window, the window that I see is drenched with the cold water. It was drizzling. Yes, the clouds outside is dark and heavy. As if the heavens wants to cry. I stared at a thin pale girl who was lying on the bed. I looked at the tubes attached to her. There were think and thin tubes and dextrose beside her.

A wilted petal from the flower vase falls from its origin. It somehow reminds me of the girl on the bed who was also slowly withering. Even though she was slowly withering, I couldn't stop watching over her.

Every day, I watched her sleep and waited for her to wake up. I glanced at the door and at my phone waiting for a certain someone to call or show up, but with that everyday errand I've grown tired waiting for that kid to show up.

The door opened, I turned to it then stood up. A man with his late 20's showed up.

"Mori!" his short brunette hair waved as he placed his guitar down. He looked at me with a curtain look of worries.

I shook my head saying no.

"so, she hasn't woke up yet?" He sighed. "I hate it whenever I visit here and see that she's still not up!" he groaned then sat on the chair beside the bed.

I looked at him with a sigh. "Are you tired of looking at her? You know it's already three years" she said.

"it's her third anniversary… This is also my third engagement year with Ayako" he looked at the picture at the side.

"Why can't you get married?" I asked. He stood up then closed the door. He leaned against the door then sat on the floor looking sad and regretful.

"We promised to each other that, we'll make her, Ayako's maid-of-honor" He sighed. "I blame that f*ckin Naru!" he pushes his guitar down as it falls on the floor. I gasped a bit in surprise. I looked at him with pity.

"god damnit!" he covered his face with his palm then started to gripped on his hair.

I blame Naru as well. Mai never did over-react when she was rejected. She was simply hurt. Truly, I, myself feel disappointed of what Noll did. He destroyed his only joy; the woman he truly loves is lying in front of me.

Her short hair grew and she became prettier by the minute but weaker by the second. Her bright face turned pale. She became thin and light. She didn't move even an inch.

"Even Kazumi is worried of her condition" I looked down, remembering my own 2 yr. old daughter singing a song to her before.

"At least you have a bundle of joy to take care of" I heard his mumbles. I sighed then looked at the door as it opened from the outside. Bou-san moved aside.

I stared at the blonde youthful man entered with a short lady with a doll-face look. It made me chuckled looking at them finally as a couple. Though the blonde man never changes his religion and so did the lady, I think they will have a hard time in marriage when it comes to them.

"John, Masako, how delightful to see you here" I gave a warm smile. Masako's hair changed ever since the accident she didn't cut her hair. Instead she let it grew and even curled it. Instead of looking as if she came from the edo-period. She now looked like a cute Japanese doll in the modern time.

"So, Is he not planning to come back?" John asked as he pulled the chair and let Masako seat on it.

"Don't you even talk about that bastard here!" Bou-san stood up in rage. "owww!" a smack from his back caught my attention. "Shut up!" it was Ayako. "Honey!" Bou-san runs to Ayako then swiftly hugs her then cuddled.

"bou-san…" Ayako glared at the guitar. "You went out jamming last night, didn't you!" she scolded him. John and Masako gave a chuckle.

"I'm sorry my dearest future-wife!" he kneels then bows several times.

Ayako ignored him then walked pass him. She walked to me then leaned against the wall with her lab coat.

"how will we explain this…" she shook her head in disappointment.

_**Flashback… **_

The weather was hot, very hot. I looked at the doors of Shibuya. Walking with Lin I looked at a certain brunette girl. She was smiling as if nothing happened in the forest where Naru rejected her.

She was wearing cute attire, ruffles on her skirt and a sleeve-less top. She looked like a type of girl that she'd be a cute, innocent dazzle. It was really obvious that she really is a sweet girl. As she passed by with Ayako with her side teenagers close to her age were attracted by her smile and giggles. Well, we were walking to office that time. I wrapped my arms on lin's. While Naru sighed ignoring our mushy walking. Instead of reading a book, he gazed at the girl for thirty-minutes. Then he would often glare at the men looking at her.

When we reached to the office, there were boxes outside. It was the boxes of files that Naru needed for his research. I looked at the door. When Lin opened it, Mai, bou-san, Yasuhara ran inside then sat on the furniture.

"go and make the office your coffee shop" Naru said coldly as usual. He went to his office then closed the door.

"Mai, you should try to ask what his problem is" Monk suggested. I gave her a nod. Mai did.

When she entered his room it was closed then locked.

"I suggest we leave and give them privacy if you know what I mean" Monk gave a wink. Everyone did agree. Lin was eager and daring enough to stay but then I pulled his ear. "Let's go lin, I want to eat" I hooked his arms with mine.

_**Flashback end**_

**OKAY I think you already know what I am trying to do. I want Madoka as my POV here since she doesn't know much of Mai and Naru's doings. Madoka is like us the readers reading the lives of Mai and Naru. **

**REVIEW please. **


	2. Kazumi

**OKAY CHAPTER TWO!**

**Madoka POV**

_**Flashback…**_

The weather was hot, very hot. I looked at the doors of Shibuya. Walking with Lin I looked at a certain brunette girl. She was smiling as if nothing happened in the forest where Naru rejected her.

She was wearing cute attire, ruffles on her skirt and a sleeve-less top. She looked like a type of girl that she'd be a cute, innocent dazzle. It was really obvious that she really is a sweet girl. As she passed by with Ayako with her side teenagers close to her age were attracted by her smile and giggles. Well, we were walking to office that time. I wrapped my arms on lin's. While Naru sighed ignoring our mushy walking. Instead of reading a book, he gazed at the girl for thirty-minutes. Then he would often glare at the men looking at her.

When we reached to the office, there were boxes outside. It was the boxes of files that Naru needed for his research. I looked at the door. When Lin opened it, Mai, bou-san, Yasuhara ran inside then sat on the furniture.

"go and make the office your coffee shop" Naru said coldly as usual. He went to his office then closed the door.

"Mai, you should try to ask what his problem is" Monk suggested. I gave her a nod. Mai did.

When she entered his room it was closed then locked.

"I suggest we leave and give them privacy if you know what I mean" Monk gave a wink. Everyone did agree. Lin was eager and daring enough to stay but then I pulled his ear. "Let's go lin, I want to eat" I hooked his arms with mine.

_**Flashback end**_

**Madoka POV**

"If we tell Naru now of Mai's situation I believe that he won't bare the truth and everything" I said. Lin agreed with my statement since we both knew Naru that well. He may have a cold insensitive attitude but I can see his concern with Mai.

"Mai, can you hear me?" Ayako said with a crack voice touching Mai's pale and cold cheek. The bright sunshine of SPR was still sleeping. "you know even though you are already old enough to take care of yourself…" she paused as Takigawa wrapped his arms around Ayako's waist. "We've been thinking of adopting you…" she said as tears fell from her eyes. "… so wake up and then we'll become a family like you've always wanted" Takigawa continued for her. Takigawa covered her eyes with one hand then Ayako's hand withdrawn from Mai's cheek.

"let's go home Ayako, crying will just lead to depression" Takigawa said. Ayako nodded then stopped crying. "I'll bring Kazumi tomorrow." I smiled then Takigawa removes his hand from her eyes. Ayako nodded with glee. "Thank you, that child reminds me of Mai" Takigawa holds his guitar and coat. He looked at the time then opened the door for Ayako to go out.

Masako looked at Mai. She was scared to touch her. For three years she has not touched her knowing that maybe Mai might be angry. She gripped on to her skirt then looked at John.

"She's making me worried" she sighed. John smiled. "The Lord is always with her" Masako nodded. "you're right" "Masako can you-." Lin tried talking to her. "please try to understand me, what if Mai holds anger towards me?" Masako asked. "for three years, can you imagine Taniyama-san holding a grudge with a smile on her face?" Lin asked. She instantly shook her head, "no, Mai is too good to be that"

"see" My husband smiled. Masako shook a bit then stood up. Her hands slowly touched Mai's hand. Masako then felt limp as she knelt at the side of the bed. "Masako!" John held her shoulder. Lin looked at john. "John, calm down… she's looking for her"

I stayed where I was, calm and patient. It took ten minutes for Masako to be in limp. But those 10 minutes paid off. Masako slept sitting. She leaned against John's shoulder. John caressed her hair then smiled. "When she wakes up, we'll know what she saw" Lin said standing up.

"can we wait until tomorrow?" John asked with concern. "It's already 8:04pm" he said. I looked at him then nodded. Masako woke up then blushed lightly looking at John. "I'll drive you home" John said standing up holding her hand Masako smiled then stood up as well.

"byebye Mai see you in the morning" Masako bowed with John by her side then left the room.

Lin looked at me staring at Mai. I turned to him then sighed. "Kazumi's waiting you know" Lin said. "well, she is like her father." I giggled.

Lin and I kissed Mai good bye. "I hope your happy for her Mai" I whispered then walked outside with Lin.

_**CAR…**_

Lin was driving towards our house, Now, I am thinking of Naru. How is he? Has he been good in England after Lin went here first? Does he realize his love for Mai? Is he getting married?

_**Koujo residence**_

I looked at the garage of our house opened. I went outside as Lin parked the car. I could hear my adorable daughter Kazumi giggles from outside. I stepped inside and looked at her. Her brunette hair was fixed pig-tails. She was wearing her favorite yellow dress. She ran to me with her dark blue eyes. "Madoka! Lin! You're finally home!" she smiled.

"Kazumi, didn't we tell you to call us mom and dad?" Lin smiled then carried her to the couch. Kazumi shook her head. "You two are kind people" she hugs lin's head.

I gave a small giggle. "So how was your day Kazumi?" I asked. "a man called" she paused then I looked at lin. "can you tell me his name honey?" Lin asked. "Kazuya Shibuya" My body shook hearing his name. "Madoka, he thought that it was a wrong number since I picked it up, who was that man?" she innocently looked at me. "Just a friend" I said.

**After 1 hr. 10:00 pm**

"Is she asleep?" Lin asked as I walked in to the master bedroom wearing my pajama and slipper. "yup… she is" I gave a nodded looking disturbed. Lin walked to me then wrapped his arms around me. "what will we do now?" I asked. "Naru will kill us if we don't tell him sooner" I gave a quick shiver.

"that is if Monk kills him first" Lin gave a chuckle. Then he started to kiss my lips passionately. During that time the phone rang. Lin sighed. "bad timing" I just gave a worried smile.

"hello, Madoka speaking" I said.

"_Madoka. Its Naru"_ his voice echoed in my head. I was worried at the same time scared for the poor-boy.

"_Who was the one who answered the phone earlier?"_ He asked.

"That was just, Kazumi, our daughter" I said calmly.

"_Congratulations with your child. How come you haven't told me?" _

"Well, Lin and I were busy"

"_Is Mai still working with you?"_

"Yup, she is." I exclaimed.

"_That's good; I'll be coming back to Japan after a week or so."_

My eyes widen, it will destroy everything. If he comes back, it'll all be destroyed.

"Naru, its best if you won't return for a while, Mai still hasn't moved on" I suggested Lin stood beside me shocked of what I said.

"_No, if she hasn't moved on that'll be much helpful in my part" _

"Helpful?"

"_You'll know when I'll tell you, that'll be all"_

He hung up. I held against lin then looked at him. "Kazumi might soon be taken away once he knows it" I shivered. "I love Kazumi so much and I don't want her away from me" I cried.

Lin touched my back then whispered. "it's for the better, Kazumi isn't even our daughter"

**WOOOOT! Major Major! What do you think is the secrets in this story? **

**REVIEW IT!**


	3. Gameplan

**Chapter 3 is up. Chappie 3 Is more of how to hide Mai, you better read it so you won't miss out my clues. I hope you're wise enough to guess the story secrets and how it all happened. **

**THANKS to AKtaity, Sumi20 and Fufufufu for the reviews and I really am going to update it. If you read this I'm grateful. **

**AND OOOPSY! I made a mistake. Madoka and Lin live in Tokyo, Japan. While Mai's current hospital is in Fukui, not Hokkaido.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: GAME PLAN.<strong>

_**Madoka POV.**_

I woke up in cold sweat, thinking about what that dream was about. That dream I saw was torturing my head and feelings knowing that Noll will not hesitate to keep Kazumi once he'll discover the truth. The problem has really gotten worse now that Noll will be coming to Japan next week.

"Madoka." Lin said as he sat up looking at me with a blanket covering his waist down. _(__**A/N: Lin isn't wearing a shirt here or pants or boxers)**_

I stared at him then smiled. "Good Morning". "You had a bad dream, didn't you?" He asked me. I sat up with a blanket covering my chest and shook my head. _**(A/N: so you have a clue what happened last night?).**_

He gave me a sigh then took a robe from the side drawer than puts it on. I looked at the time that gasped. "we have to tell Ayako!" I said holding the blanket then covering my body with it. Lin closes the door of the bathroom then took his bath. "Darn! He got in first" I said. Then went to the other room then too my bath there.

* * *

><p>After my bath, I heard the phone rang and running footsteps followed. I walked out of room then saw kazumi on the phone.<p>

"Kazumi" she said to the person on the other line of the phone. "Kazumi, who are you talking to?" I asked looking at her; she turned to me then passed the phone to me. "He wants to talk to you, Madoka" she said then gave the phone to me then walked to her desk then started to write.

"Hello?" I said then looked at Kazumi worriedly.

"_Madoka"_ it was Noll again. I shivered but stayed calm.

"Oh, Noll it's you" I said.

"_You have an odd child you have there, is she adopted_?" He asked.

"Yes, she is." I smiled in his question.

"_Where did you adopt her?" He asked._

"In Hokkaido" I replied instantly.

"_I was wondering if you can gather all our exorcist and informants. We have a case to solve next week." _He said, it was obvious that he was reading the file.

"I'm sorry, but next week everyone is busy. Ayako and Houshou will be visiting their parents, Masako have a shooting for a magazine, and John has to visit the orphanage, Yasuhara and Mai will-,"

"_Yasu and Mai?" _ His voice was cracked.

"Yes, Yasu and Mai have been dating for over the 2 years" I lied. This was already a battle plan planned by our friends to protect Mai and Kazumi from Noll.

"_I see"_ His voice seemed gloomy after I told him about Yasuhara and Mai.

"_I will have the case postponed then, for the mean while I'll be in my office there reading the previous files you've successfully done" _He said.

"Noll, whats your real purpose to come back here?"

"_Supernatural studies in Japan are more interesting than in England" _I obviously know that voice, that's his lie voice.

"I understand" I said, but I am really intrigued of the truth why he wants to come back. After a moment I realized that he hung up the phone.

"Madoka, that man has the same voice as the man that show up in my dreams" Kazumi walked to me slowly. I looked at her with a gasp. "Kazumi, dear what do you mean?" I asked kneeling infront of her. "The man in my dream wears black and his eyes were the same as mine." I shivered a bit then hold her shoulder. "Don't tell anyone about your dream ok? Tell it to Lin and me, no one else promise?" She simply nodded.

* * *

><p>I walked back in our bed room; Lin was already finished on putting his clothes. I looked at him then sighed. "Can you do me a favor lin?" I asked sweetly. "What is it?" He looked at me with a smile on his face. "Can you delete the file about Mai?" I asked. "The Hokkaido one?" he asked as he stepped back. "that was the most impressive case we have well except for the fact of Mai's condition" He said.<p>

"Please, for the safety of Mai, Noll and Kazumi!" I pleaded looking at him sadly. "Naru will read all the files in SPR here and if he reads that part he won't hesitate and investigate about Mai." I said worriedly.

"you know that I can't say no to you" he said. "yup, I know" I giggled then he smiled.

* * *

><p>Lin and I went to the hospital the next day since we had to go to the office in Tokyo and delete the file then travel another 9 hour trip to Fukui. We left our dearest Kazumi with our care taker in our rest house in Fukui.<p>

"Excuse me but is Miss Matsuzaki in?" I asked the nurse as lin followed me from behind_**. (A/N: Ayako insisted the head of Fukui Prefectural Hospital that she'll be a doctor there while Mai is in comatose.)**_

The nurse nodded then walked to her office. "Miss Matsuzaki, you have a visitor" She said to her. I shivered then closed the door. "I'll wait outside" Lin said from the other side. "okay" I smiled.

Ayako walked to me then looked at me. "any problem?" she asked. "We do have a problem now" I said to her. "Noll's coming back" Ayako's expression changed to anger and rage. I looked worried at the same time scared. "That bastard!" She yelled. "Ayako, please come down" I suggested.

"no! I won't calm down! He's the reason why Mai's life has gotten into madness!" she said as turned her palm to a fist. "Ayako instead of weeping and be angry of something shouldn't we go and help the one who should be comforted?" I said using Mai's quotes. Ayako's eyes were teary; she looked at me with a smile. "Sorry, I just remembered what happened while we were in Hokkaido." She said.

"Now, we need to meet up with the others, I told Noll that Mai and Yasu have been going out for the past two years" I stated. "This is urgent; Noll will be back next week" "We really need this meeting." Ayako nodded seriously. "Masako and John hasn't left, they've been in her room since this morning" Ayako opened the door and was quite surprise to see Monk was about to knock the door.

"Ayako" Monk looked at her. "Time to go monk" She said pulling him out of her office with him. Lin and I followed; I smiled looking at them all sweet and always into lovers' quarrels. We both rode the same elevator and walked to Mai's room together.

* * *

><p>"Naru is coming back" John stood up the moment Ayako said it while she stepped in the room. "This is bad." He said. "We need to hide Mai" Bou-san said. Ayako shook her head then looked gloomy. "Hey, guys its already 2 years since she's like this. I… I can't take it anymore, we should just give up and end her life support" She said negatively. Me and Takigawa entered.<p>

Masako then slapped her face. "How cruel of you saying that, Mai once said. 'Take and grab to an opportunity and never let go of it' we can't let go of Mai, she never gave up on us in the previous cases, not me, not john, not monk, not even you Ayako" Masako said with all of her strength then started to cry.

"Masako" John touched her back comforting her. "I'm sorry" Ayako apologized. "So… What now?" Takigawa asked. "we need to contact Yasuhara." I said.

"Finished" Lin said as he walked inside the room. I leapt then hugged lin. "yes! Thank you!" I give him a kiss on the cheek. "Where's Kazumi? I thought…" ayako said but I shook my head.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long when Yasuhara ran to the hospital. He looked wet and soaked with the rain. Ayako sighed then grabbed a towel gave it to him. "Listen, Yasuhara. I want you to lie to Naru about you and Mai being together ok?" Ayako said. "me and Taniyama-san?" he asked then smirked. "Can I tell him I slept with her?" He asked hen monk instantly punched him on the head. "aren't you a perverted little freak" monk said. "So is that a yes?" Yasu asked. "NO!" Bou-san and Ayako said together.<p>

He sighed. "Fine" he pouts. "Yasu, listen to our plan ok? When Naru ask questions look at him straight in the eye." I suggested.

It wasn't long enough till Yasu understood the purpose. Everyone of use saw Noll and Mai's sides, so it will be easy to trick Naru about Mai still walking and healthy.

* * *

><p>"Masako, now that you're kinda relieved. Can you tell me what you saw when you touched Mai?" Lin asked. Masako nodded then sat at the center. Everyone was staring at her. "Mai is still being hunt by that spirit from the Hokkaido case" Every single one of us in the room turned serious and silent. "I thought we defeated that woman" Bou-san said. "Yes we did… but it's as if the soul of Mai is being overpowered by the deadly soul of Takuma, the vengeful spirit. It's as if He's convincing Mai to give up on the life support then be with Takuma." Masako paused.<p>

"We destroyed that engagement ring right? But how come Takuma is still not in peace" Ayako said. _**(A/N: recent flashbacks will be placed in the next chapters and in this chapter)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback: HOKKAIDO, Barairo Residence.<strong>_

"What do you mean that ring is cursed?" Mai raised her tone. "Look Mai, the truth is. It is" Masako said. "Barairo Takuma seems like after his fiancée left him, he couldn't move on… you saw that in your dream, an expression of being left by someone whom you dearly loved, right?" Takigawa said. Mai frowned then nodded. "Look what you did you crazy old monk!" Ayako slapped Takigawa's back.

"Don't listen to him Mai" Yasuhara smiled. "Besides I would feel the same way if you left me unanswered." Mai chuckled. "You really won't give up courting me aren't you?" she said as she rubbed her tummy.

_**FLASHBACK END.**_

* * *

><p>"Who wouldn't find peace? After Takuma died his fiancée came back to the house that once were his and slept there with another man" Ayako said.<p>

"Hey didn't Naru called during the Hokkaido case?" Bou-sand said. "Now that you mentioned it he did" John said. "He said that Mai needs to be in the case right?" I turned to Lin. "when he called me I think it was already 3-4:00 am in England, he said and he discovered that we didn't let Mai in the case but he didn't know the reason why. All he knows is that we didn't allow her." Lin said. "It was for the safety of Mai" Madoka said. "But then he called then forces Mai into it!" Ayako said angrily. "This is his fault!"

"woah, calm down" Takigawa hugs her. "Thanks, monk" Ayako smiled. "It's already late, Kazumi might still be waiting for us" Lin and I stood up then walked to the door. "We want to see her." Ayako and Takigawa said together "me too" Yasu said. "Us too" Masako and John followed. "Come with us then." I smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Koujo Residence.<strong>_

"Ah! The glasses pervert!" Kazumi pointed at Yasuhara. "The old people" She then pointed at Ayako and Bou-san. Ayako and Bou-san tried to smile but it cracked. Kazumi walked then ran to Masako. I looked at her smiling warmly then chilled, As I stared at Kazumi's arm with a hand mark on it.

"No!" I ran to Kazumi then looked at her arm. "Kazumi, where did this come from?" I asked shivering. "Another man was in my dream Madoka, he wore an edo military uniform" Kazumi said. "he said that he wants mommy to come with him" Bou-san and Ayako ran to us. "and he said to give this to mommy" She pulled out the same ring we destroyed 2 years ago" Bou-san pulled the ring away from Kazumi. "Kazumi… Sleep in our room tonight ok baby?" I kissed her forehead.

"the soul is desperate" Masako said.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that this is long enough T^T. Oh no! Kazumi you too! HAHA!<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW SO I CAN CONTINUE MY FANFIC!**


	4. lost

**Chapter 4. yeah and I have a feeling that this chappie will get serious. How can Naru be so dense? Hehe… Read and REVIEW please. I know some of you are tired etc. etc. but hey its best that I know that you liked my story, right? Anyway, Mai is practically in sleeping mode zzzzzz. I try my best to lessen the OOC since I'm scared maybe Naru isn't Naru in my fan fic ;)**

**Oh yeah seems like I have a same Mai coma with another story but this is realllly different trust me :P**

**sumi20, Aktaiy. Thanks you two T^T you remained loyal through Reviewing I love you guys :* **

**By the way, Happy Chinese New Year!**

**Chapter 4: Lost**

_**Madoka's POV**_

I glanced forward the car looking at the airport sign. 'Narita Airport'. I sighed knowing that this day will be filled with lies and chills. "Go and look for Naru, I'll be staying here" Lin said. For one moment I hesitated to ask him to come with me, but then I knew that Naru would be all cold again once I do so. I then went out of the passenger's seat then walked away from the car looking for the raven haired-wonder. I saw him at the edge of the farthest bench, reading a book with his luggage seated next to him. I sighed, "3 years passed and no change at all" I mumbled to myself. "Naru, welcome back!" I exclaimed really hiding the real truth. "where are the others?" He asked calmly, not coldly, knowing I'll be angry at him all over again. "oh, they said they couldn't come, they have something to do" I said smiling.

At first, he looked curious by raising his eyebrow then sighed. "let's go, lin is waiting" I suggested carrying one of his bag to the car. He obviously followed me with his things then soon we left the airport.

* * *

><p>The first place we stopped was the office. One thing was heard by the raven-haired-wonder and that was. "So, Yasu have you tried Mai on going to South Korea?" Naru opened the door seeing Ayako and Bou-san sitting beside Yasuhara. Bou-san stood up. "oh! Naru!" He said smiling then greeting him. "so, whats about Mai going to South Korea?" Naru then automatically asked like a robot. "oh, Yasu has been accepted in Seoul University. He's taking law there" Ayako said.<p>

"Speaking of Mai, where is she? I need my tea." He opened his office then closed the door shut.

I opened the door then went inside. "Noll?" I asked looking at him sit on the chair. "Why are you so bitter today?" I continued. "its nothing" he total tried hiding it. He covered his eyes with his hand then sighed. "I had been told that Mai is in trouble" he said to me. I gasp a bit. "Is that the reason why you came back?" I gently looked at him. He nodded then sighed looking down. "I couldn't sleep for days after that" he said.

"Seems like she's happy with Yasu huh?" he smirked as if he knows everything. "ah.. yes" I sweat dropped. "I know something is wrong Madoka, tell me what it is" He said coldly. Bou-san went in the room. "Naru, You're becoming a worthless bastard by day you know that?" He said gripping on a baseball bat. "Takigawa, please leave" He replied back.

"Bou-san, Naru please stop" I tried calming them down. Bou-san seems like he couldn't control himself he walked up to Naru then gripped on his neck. "You really piss me off" He lifts his arm with his clenched fist ready to punch him. "You almost let Mai die!" he yelled then almost drew his punch but lin was able to pull that arm back. "Stop it" he said coolly.

"What do you mean let Mai die?" Naru looked confused. Ayako and Yasuhara heard it every one of us looked down.

"Tell me now!" He yelled. We stepped back not wanting to tell him. John knocked at the door. "If you want to know then you better help us" he said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hospital<strong>_

"Naru, we blame you for this" Ayako said with a glare opening the hospital door of Mai's room. "coma?" He raised an eyebrow. "It's only comatose, why are you so concerned about that she'll wake up soon, so we better go in cases than waste are time here" He somehow didn't want to look at Mai with all the tubes and the life support connected on her. Masako then slapped his cheek while using her left hand holding a little girl's hand "Why are you saying that!" She yelled. "That's Mai! I know you're hiding yourself so please stop pretending." Masako said strongly.

Kazumi let goes of her hand then ran to Mai looking at her hand. I walked in looking at Kazumi. "Kazumi what's wrong?" I asked. "She had the ring" she pointed at the ring that was originally cursed. Naru ran to the bed then pushed Kazumi accidentally away. "watch it kid" he gave a death glare. Kazumi started to cry.

"What's wrong?" he looked worried the life support started to go crazy then stopped then on again then stopped then on again continuously. "Mai! Stay with us!" Ayako called the nurses. The nurses pushed us away from the room. Naru was stiff hiding his eyes knowing that maybe it was his fault.

"can you tell me what're really going on?" He asked me.

And so I told him everything I know.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"What? No naru I don't want Mai in this mission!" I argue with him on the phone. "Mai is very much needed. The case won't be solved without the dreams" Naru's voice was calm. "No! No!" I yelled at the phone. "If she won't be included I'll fire her!" he yelled back. I had no choice I let her in the case. During that time Mai was somehow weak.

For three day's Mai felt fine. However after that Mai was attacked getting hit on the head with thick plywood, Seems like the spirit was angry of us.

* * *

><p>"so it is my fault" he sighed. Kazumi walked to Naru then wiped her tears. "Naru?" she said calmly reaching him. Her violet orbs looking at him. "gene?" she said again. Naru was amused of Kazumi then carried her. "How do you know my brother and me?" he asked. "Gene" she points to herself.<p>

The nurses went out then sighed with relief. "She's fine, but the odd thing is the ring was removed mysteriously" one of them said. "what do you mean?" Naru asked. "I mean its gone as if it disappeared" Ayako walked out. "kiss?" Kazumi's eyes widen looking at Naru then points at Mai on the bed..

I chuckled. "you and your silly fairy tales" I took her away from Naru. "a kiss?" Naru grinned. "sleeping beauty!" Kazumi jumps. "prince charming?" Kazumi tilts her head looking at his face then shook her head. "prince Narcissistic!" She giggled

**SORRY IF ITS SHORT AND BORING T^T**


	5. SORRY SOON TO BE UPDATED

**_Hello guys i will update soon again. lol_**

**_its been a year im sorry if i've disappointed you_**

**_im kinda busy with my acds i might update it by next week_**


	6. Mai

**It's been years since I updated this fanfiction. I hope you'll still continue reading this. It's already 4 years since I fell in love with this anime and up to now im updating myself with the latest Manga. However, my story doesn't involve the latest Manga of Ghost Hunt. If you read the first chapter the story started when Naru left Mai and went back to England. I almost also forgot how this story went.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naru's POV<strong>_

I looked at the child, the child with brown hair yet cold icy eyes, as she giggled when she gave me a nickname. It reminded me of someone, someone I did care and I did hurt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"Naru, are you sure that your mother won't be looking for this photo of you and gene?" Mai asked as I gave her the photo. "I'll just tell her that she must have misplaced it" I said to her. Mai giggled then smiled. "okay then, thank you Naru… for everything" She smile warmly. "Take care of yourself when Im gone Mai" I gave a pat on her shoulder. Mai then looked down the moment that I was able to turn the knob.

"Neh, Naru… About that night—"I cut her off by saying. "We both know that _'nothing happened'_" Mai just nodded. "Of course, nothing _did_ happen" she repeated.

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

><p>"Madoka, Lin, give me all the necessary data about Mai's case" I looked at Lin and Madoka. "I perfectly understand why you all are so mad at me. But please do remember that I was not informed of why she is here, when did she start here, and who may have started all of this" I turned to Masako and Takigawa. "I deserve an explanation from all of you what happened to her" I asked all of them then turned to John. "Please" I finally said.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Madoka's POV<strong>_

I sighed then pulled out my laptop and the files. "Madoka, are you really going to let him—." Ayako walked up to me looking surprise. "Ayako, he deserves an explanation, he deserves answers" I gently said to her. "He needs to know the truth about the past"

"Naru, while we took our 10th case as a team Mai wasn't herself. She was sick, that's why I told you that she isn't needed in the case, I understand why you were also angry that night because we failed 2 previous cases, we were just really worried about Mai" I paused for a while he reached out for some files. "a soldier and a ring" Naru wandered his minds about it. "We need to go find the root of all this first, this case isn't even finished yet" Naru said to them. "It's in Hokkaido, the case is in Hokkaido. It's really far away Naru, how do you expect us to take the case again and watch over Mai?" Yasuhara looked at him.

"We take her there, where we can confront that soldier then have Mai relieved again" Naru said.

"Are you insane? Don't you know how much that costs?" Ayako turned to him. "I don't case, Its Mai's life risking here"

"As Madoka was saying, Mai's resemblance to the soldier's fiancée made her more attractive to the spirits. We can't make a hitogata, since first Mai isn't dead Naru, and we haven't found any data regarding the soldier." Lin walked to him then gave him the records he has been saving.

"Mommy"

Naru turned to Kazumi as she sat on Mai's bed.

"Madoka… How old is Kazumi?" Naru looked at Kazumi first then me. "Where did you say, you adopt her? Who are her real parents?" The day that Kazumi will be separated from me finally came. I shivered as I looked at him with worry.

"Tell me, who she is?!" Naru looked angry; I stepped back then accidentally pushed over some of the documents over the floor. I shook my head. "Im sorry, but—."

Mai's ultrasound photo fell with it. Naru picked up the photo then gasped as he turned to the child.

"Madoka, Mai's name is on this photo, who's the father of her child?" Naru looked at the photo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"Mai… please tell me who is the father of your baby" I looked at the 6th month pregnant Mai as I tried to comfort her. "I'm begging you please leave me alone madoka" Mai said then pulled back. "I will tell you, someday but promise me you will not find him"

Then One day I saw Mai in a coffee shop where we were investigating arguing with a man in his late teens and early 20's. I didn't know who that was for sure. But Mai looked scared, I didn't help Mai because the next turn I looked at them they were gone.

The next day of our case, Mai was submitted to the hospital

_**Flashback End**_

**I know its short PLEASE FORGIVE ME 3**


End file.
